zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Widow
Where are my children? - Widow quote Introduction The Widow is one of the two US Cybernetics General Ironhand's super units in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. It can be created if the player chooses the Spider Protocol Line. Overview Another creation of Ironhand's, the Widow is designed to fulfil a multipurpose battle role in case his opponents have more speed and air support. The mech's AI is purposely made to be a female because as Ironhand quoted to the press: "the Seraph needed a girlfriend". Strangely enough, the Widow's AI was rumoured to start having some sort of human-like feelings for the Seraph's AI. The Widow is a very large spider-shaped combat mech, it has four hydraulic powered legs to maneuver itself around with greater stability. It is equipped with sensors and cameras to sense its surroundings. It's armed with two laser cannons (targets ground) and a patriot missile battery (targets both air and ground). These weapons have slow rates of fire but are very powerful. The laser cannons are also pinpoint accurate and can outrange base defenses, therefore the Widow can be used as a siege unit to demolish enemy bases or neutralize armored columns from a safe distance away. Like most other combat units of General Ironhand's cyborg army, the Widow can acquire its own drone to increase its effectiveness. And for a small fee, can create spider mines, these high-explosive intelligent mines are produced via its built in 3D Printer and dropped from below. Then, it will walk up to enemies and detonate themselves, dealing massive damage. However, despite being much more durable than the standard spider mechs, the Widow is by no means as mighty as the Seraph, its weak armor and low rate of fire make it highly vulnerable to rush tactics. Therefore, like with other super units, it's strongly advised not to send out the Widow on its own with no escorts. Careful attention and micromanagement are needed to increase the unit's survivability, especially against generals that rely on brute force like General Kwai or General al Huchum. Assessment Pros: * Longer firing range than the Seraph. * Quite mobile for a super unit. * Short creation time. * Spider Mines are quite good at destroying attackers and distracting enemy firepower. * Effective against everything, including air units. Cons: * One of the most fragile super units in Contra. * Deals mediocre damage compared to most other super units. * Low rate of fire, easy to be overwhelmed. * Has difficulties outranging other more durable super siege units like the Karkadann. Quotes When Created * Widow looking for a prey. When Selected * Did you select me on purpose? * *laughing* * Latrodectus Indistinctus. * My last mate was delicious. * Feeling ready. * I am not too complicated. * Welcome to my lair. * Where are my children? When Ordered to Move * *Singing* Coochy coochy ya ya here. * Oh, did I step on you? * Weaving my web. * I smell something interesting there. * On the hunt. * Time to stretch my legs. * Let's see what they have to offer. * I could call this home. When Ordered to Attack * It's mating season! * Slimy yet satisfying... * Look me in the eyes! * May I invite you for dinner? You are my dinner! * Taste my venom! * Fangs out! * Children, dinner is served! * You're trapped! * Love bites, so do I... * Get down here! When Ordered to Attack Aircraft * What a lovely butterfly! * Clip their wings! * Stop buzzing around! Trivia * Widow's name is referring to the Black Widow spider. * Widow's singing quote is a reference to the Lady Marmalade song. * Despite the Widow having a feminine voice, it was actually voiced by a man. * The quote "Slimy yet satisfying..." is referring to young Simba while eating a larva in The Lion King 1994 Disney animated movie. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Mechs